Bad Hair Day
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Aiolia está com um sério conflito capilar, mas Aiolos está mais preocupado em irem logo para a festa de Halloween... *Oneshot pertencente ao mesmo AU de Change of Heart, MAS pode ser totalmente compreendida de forma independente. Shounen-ai implícito.*


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada, que não deixou o Aiolos aparecer o suficiente, hnf... Se me pertencesse, o Aiolos ficaria divando pelo anime inteiro, haha -q

**N/A:** Era pra ser uma ficlet de Halloween, mas houve complicações e não deu pra postar no dia certo :/ Enfim, os irmãos Ai-Ai são uns amores em qualquer época mesmo, então... xD

Obs. para quem acompanha _Change of Heart_: Essa oneshot é uma_ "_side story alternativa_"_, ou seja, ela não explora algo que aconteceu lá, é apenas uma cena hipotética e cotidiana que pode ter acontecido em _CoH_, mas que está sendo contada à parte por conter uma determinada situação que não _precisa_ estar lá na fic principal :3 Pra situar um pouco: Aiolia está em plena adolescência aqui ;)

Em todo caso, essa oneshot aqui pode ser compreendida de forma independente, não é preciso ler_ CoH_ primeiro.

_Orphelin's_, obrigada pela revisão, meu carneiro-beta fofuxo -q s2

* * *

**Bad Hair Day**

Aiolia estava no inferno.

Soube disso quando a primeira coisa que sentiu foi a cabeça explodindo, tamanha era a dor. Seu estômago queimava, seus músculos doíam e havia aquele gosto horrendo na boca. Sem falar no barulho, que estava destruindo seus nervos.

E ele nem tinha aberto os olhos ainda.

- Aiolia...? – uma voz conhecida se fez distinguir naquele pandemônio. – Pare de fazer caretas e olhe pra mim.

Certo, Aiolia avaliou, arriscando abrir apenas um olho. Péssima ideia! A luz flamejou em sua retina e ele gemeu alguma incoerência, achando que tinha ficado cego.

- Estamos atrasados, acorde!

Claro, o inferno não estaria completo se não houvesse um demônio para torturá-lo. Hmm... Se bem que beliscões na bochecha não soavam como uma punição sinistra o bastante. O fato era o seguinte: ele só queria apagar de vez, ser tragado para um mundo livre daquela dor toda. Contudo, daquele jeito seria impossível.

Grunhindo e pestanejando como uma coruja ao sol, Aiolia finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos. O rosto sorridente e desconfiado de seu irmão, Aiolos, entrando em foco. Quando passou a enxergar com maior nitidez, percebeu que tinha algo muito estranho no semblante do outro, mas, naquele momento, Aiolia não estava em condições de analisar qualquer coisa.

Então, não era o inferno?

- Muito bem! – Aiolos exclamou, dando uma última beliscada na bochecha alheia. – Agora levante logo daí!

- Como pode ser tão insensível... – Aiolia protestou entre um gemido e outro, numa voz cavernosa e sofrida – com seu irmão que está morrendo?

Aiolos, sagitariano como era, apenas abriu seu sorriso supostamente otimista, o que, por sua vez, costumava deixar o inquieto Aiolia pensando nas_ barbaridades_ que o mais velho estava planejando.

- Considerando o trabalho que você deu hoje, depois de encher a cara até altas horas, bem que eu ainda estou sendo muito amável, irmãozinho. Agora, pula daí antes que eu te arranque dessa cama à força.

Oh, seu problema então era ressaca? _Claro!_

Aiolia não precisou de um segundo aviso, pois sabia que o irmão era persistente e inventaria, se fosse realmente preciso, inúmeras formas diferentes e absurdas para acordá-lo. Porém, o mais velho apenas esperou, para a estranheza do mais novo, que ficou preocupado com a falta de reação do outro.

Enfim! Apoiou as mãos sobre o colchão, com o máximo de firmeza que conseguiu, e ergueu o corpo. Seu estômago automaticamente protestou, revolvendo-se dolorosamente. Aiolia tratou de cobrir a boca com uma das mãos, apertando os olhos com força, tentando impedir uma tragédia ali na cama mesmo.

- Ainda tem algo mais pra sair? – Aiolos perguntou surpreso, observando atentamente o rosto meio esverdeado do irmão, e complementou num tom dramático: – Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas você está horrível! Um trapo! Um zumbi! Um-

- Pode parar! Já entendi – interrompeu, vencendo a ânsia e olhando feio para o mais velho, enquanto se arrastava para fora da cama.

- O bom é que assim, pelo menos, você nem precisa de fantasia... – comentou, estendendo um copo cheio d'água para o caçula. – Vamos lá!

- Do que você tá falando? – Aiolia quis saber, depois de beber toda a preciosa água em um gole só, sem entender o motivo para tanta pressa. Cada passo dado era um tormento para suas pernas, tão pesadas e doloridas elas estavam. Cambaleou um pouco até parar, espantado, ao mirar o próprio reflexo no espelho do outro lado do quarto.

_Pelo cão de Hades!_ Aiolos não estava só sendo um _drama queen_quando comentou sobre o estado do caçula. Aiolia estava terrível mesmo! Ok! Aquelas marcas rosadas em uma das bochechas ele sabia que eram o resultado das beliscadas que acabara de ganhar, mas... O que era aquela pele pálida e opaca? E aquelas sombras arroxeadas sob os olhos avermelhados? Aqueles lábios secos e desbotados? E os fios de cabelos arrepiados para todos os lados? Cada mecha apontava para uma direção diferente, na maior rebeldia.

- Por acaso se esqueceu da festa de Halloween de hoje? – o sagitariano perguntou retoricamente, pois era óbvio que a resposta era positiva, assistindo a expressão consternada do caçula pelo reflexo no espelho. – E por "hoje" entenda _agora_, porque já começou e estamos atrasados. O Shion vai nos matar, ele detesta atrasos.

E, assim, Aiolos continuou dizendo o quanto tinha sido difícil convencerem o Shion a liberar a casa para o pessoal fazer a festa lá – créditos maiores ao pobre Dohko, que acabou sendo a peça fundamental para a mudança de opinião do ariano a respeito do evento. Ou seja, o tibetano até aceitou, isto é, desde que as coisas fossem feitas na hora certa e da maneira correta, com a colaboração de todos na organização e, principalmente, limpeza depois. Resumindo, atrasos eram intoleráveis, etc.

Mas, alheio aos protestos do irmão, o mais novo permanecia encarando o espelho com incredulidade. Restou para Aiolos revirar os olhos e se aproximar do outro por trás, abraçando-o pelos ombros e encostando os seus rostos. Em seguida, como um gato lânguido, esfregou um pouquinho sua bochecha na do menor.

E Aiolia o fulminou com o olhar.

Como o irmão ousava ficar daquele jeito, todo lindo e animado, ao seu lado? Só estava evidenciando, ainda mais, o quanto a aparência de Aiolia estava acabada. Ninguém mais diria que eles eram superparecidos, caso os vissem naquele instante. Aiolos permanecia radiante enquanto ele mesmo... _Argh!_ Melhor nem comentar.

Se bem que, olhando com mais atenção, dava para ver que a expressão do sagitariano estava um tanto cansada também. Aiolia quase se sentiu culpado pelo trabalho que, claramente, tinha dado ao irmão. _Quase..._Porque o mais velho não parava de rir da sua expressão emburrada.

- Vamos lá, irmãozinho! – Aiolos insistiu ao se afastar um pouco, mas não sem antes dar uma beliscada, nada gentil, na bochecha que permanecia, até então, ilesa do outro.

Aiolia soltou uma imprecação, massageando as faces, e relanceou um olhar para a janela aberta. _Nossa!_ Já era noite, o que significava que ele tinha dormido o dia inteiro. Voltou a encarar o mais velho com descrença. Não podia sair daquele jeito deplorável.

- É Halloween, ninguém vai estranhar... – Aiolos replicou distraído, caminhando logo atrás do mais novo, que se arrastou cambaleante até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e se livrar do gosto amargo na boca.

O caçula lavou bem o rosto e fez toda a higiene bucal duas vezes – porque, sendo grego e tendo um irmão como Aiolos, era natural que tivesse algumas tendências exageradas quando cismava com algo – e tornou a encarar o próprio reflexo como se estivesse sendo desafiado por ele.

Aí, começou um verdadeiro duelo contra os cabelos.

Tentou ajeitá-los com as mãos, com o pente, a escova... Mas foi tudo em vão. As mechas castanhas, quase douradas, e que sempre foram macias e razoavelmente disciplinadas, continuavam alvoroçadas. A maioria lisa, várias onduladas e algumas mais longas que desciam por seu pescoço se embaraçavam em nós _demoníacos_ nas pontas. E todas, absolutamente _todas_, despontavam orgulhosas e desafiadoramente para todo e qualquer ângulo. Caramba! Seus cabelos tinham vida própria. Uma vida _bem_ miserável, diga-se de passagem.

- Olha bem pra _isso_! – Aiolia apontou a própria cabeça com indignação, soltando um gemido exasperado. – Meu cabelo se revoltou contra mim! Está todo... selvagem e incontrolável!

- Nunca combinou tanto com você quanto agora, então... – comentou animado, deslizando os dedos pela nuca do caçula, emaranhando-os naqueles cabelos para só piorar a situação. – Veja, agora você não é um leão só no signo, já que isso aqui parece uma juba! Pronto, sua fantasia está arranjada.

- Fala sério! Um leão no Halloween?

- Não é um leão qualquer – Aiolos contestou, levantando o queixo do mais novo para melhor observá-lo. – Com essa sua cara, tá mais pra um leão-fantasma, então acho que tá dentro do espírito da festa...

- Leão-fantasma?! Tá me achando com cara de quê? Mufasa?

A risada de Aiolos reverberou pelo quarto com gosto. Aiolia sempre esteve mais para Simba, mas... Era a vida. O caçula havia se esquecido da festa, da fantasia...

- E você? – o leonino interrompeu todo emburrado, lançando um olhar avaliativo para a camisa e a calça social, ambas completamente negras, que o mais velho vestia. Estava bem elegante, mas a ideia não era usar alguma fantasia?

Aiolos alargou ainda mais o sorriso para, enfim, Aiolia perceber o que tinha de tão estranho nele: os caninos pontudos, um tanto longos demais. Interessante e sutil, considerou. O sagitariano era meio estranho, mas pelo visto – e felizmente! – não o bastante para sair por aí com uma capa preta e vermelha espalhafatosa. Entretanto, suas divagações se perderam quando foi puxado pelo braço para saírem de uma vez.

_Saírem_... Daquele jeito?!

- Espera! – Aiolia pediu, segurando firme no batente da porta para impedir o outro de arrastá-lo. – Eu bebo e é você que perde o bom senso? Acabei de acordar, todo moído, deplorável, e você quer que eu saia assim pra uma festa?

Deslizando a ponta da língua por um dos caninos, Aiolos não se abalou. Fez questão de relembrar ao leonino de que a culpa era toda dele mesmo. Ninguém mandou sair pra tomar um porre com Milo na véspera de uma festa cujo convite tinha sido feito bem antecipadamente – precauções de Dohko. Não podia ter esperado para tomar o porre na bendita festa? Não, né? Aiolia não seria ele mesmo se não tivesse ideias tortas. Pois, agora, que aguentasse! Além do mais, o próprio leonino tinha prometido ao Mu que compareceria.

- Exatamente – Aiolia replicou ligeiro, sentindo como se estivesse levando uma flechada a cada verdade que o irmão jogava em sua cara. – Pior ainda... Imagina! Não posso aparecer assim na frente do Mu.

Aiolos estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Desde quando o irmão se preocupava com o que Mu achava? Aliás, desde quando ele prometia alguma coisa ao Mu?

- Ahn... Não foi bem uma promessa, eu só _falei_ que ia... – resmungou desconfortável, desviando o olhar para o nada. Como o sagitariano continuou a encará-lo com uma expressão de descontentamento com a desculpa, Aiolia acrescentou, rapidamente, que se incomodava em ser visto daquele jeito deprimente por _qualquer pessoa_, mas que exemplificara com o Mu para aproveitar a menção que o irmão tinha feito e tal. – É isso!

- Sei... – resmungou baixinho. – Tanto faz! O Mu não se importará também, não desde que você vá. Quem é capaz de atormentar um pouco, bem... Você sabe... É o Afrodite – declarou, tornando a puxar o irmão. – Mas... Você sobrevive, vamos!

Aiolia franziu o cenho, enxergando perfeitamente bem a expressão de desgosto que se desenharia no rosto de Afrodite, o maior defensor da beleza, quando este perguntasse a razão de ter escolhido aquele visual tão mal-arranjado.

- Então! – teimou, tentando escapar das mãos que o puxavam mais uma vez. A agitação toda fazia seu estômago dar voltas em advertência. – Me deixa ao menos tomar um banho e dar um jeito nesse cabelo – e pontuou o último pedido soprando uma mecha inconveniente, que insistia em lhe cobrir um dos olhos claros.

- Banho pra quê? Eu já te dei banho antes de você apagar de vez, esqueceu até mesmo disso? E foi bem complicado, pois você não parava de escorregar e rir, se agarrando em mim.

Aquilo fez Aiolia travar.

- Você... – começou, os olhos se arregalando conforme seu cérebro atordoado processava a informação lentamente. – Você... Fez... O quê?

Aiolos o soltou e revirou os olhos, algo típico dele. Não era possível que o irmão fosse ficar constrangido com aquilo. Afinal, já tinha dado banho nele centenas de vezes.

- Isso quando eu era pequeno! – o leonino bradou, corando levemente. – O Milo vai me zoar até a morte se souber que você me deu banho hoje... Nessa idade...

- Pois ele vai saber, agora mesmo, se você não começar a andar imediatamente – Aiolos avisou, pegando o celular. Tornou a guardar o aparelho quando viu que o irmão começou a andar rapidinho ao seu lado. Só que não podia poupá-lo, naturalmente: – Quanta ingratidão! Fiquei o fim da madrugada e a manhã _inteira_ cuidando de você; segurando seus cabelos enquanto você colocava as tripas pra fora; te consolando quando você começou a reclamar sobre sei lá que coisa, com o maior bafo na minha cara... E saiba que minha ideia era apenas te jogar embaixo da ducha fria com roupa e tudo. Sua sorte é que eu sou magnânimo e tive dó de você! Te dei um banho decente, te vesti e ainda te coloquei pra dormir! – suspirou, apoiando uma das mãos na testa teatralmente: – Você estava muito mais adorável quando dormiu abraçado a mim, dizendo o quanto eu sou um irmão fantástico e o quanto você me ama por isso...

Por alguns segundos, Aiolia só ficou olhando para o sagitariano com uma expressão aturdida. Até cair em si e enrubescer furiosamente. Sério que ele era daquele tipo de bêbado _amoroso_?

- Ah, o Milo é bem pior! Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele ligou no seu celular pra dizer que te amava, mas que, também, amava ouvir minha voz porque, sim, eu caí na besteira de atender e dar atenção pra ele.

- Haha! Que merda! – o leonino comentou, depois pigarreando e olhando de um jeito duvidoso para o mais velho na medida em que voltava a tentar domar as suas madeixas com uma das mãos e tentava colocar os tênis com a outra. – Não é por nada, não... Mas acho que essa madrugada foi sua recompensa por todas aquelas vezes que o Shura teve que cuidar de você.

Aiolos meramente lançou um olhar ofendido ao irmão e não respondeu àquele absurdo. Nada disso, ele não dava tanto trabalho assim. Fechou os olhos, ergueu o queixo e atravessou a porta da entrada altivamente.

- Espera! – o leonino pediu quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas, tentando alcançar o mais velho. – Ahn... Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Aiolos – disse, entrelaçando o braço no do mais alto e abrindo um sorriso radiante, que logo se desfez numa expressão preocupada. – Promete que não vai contar a história do banho pra ninguém? Quer dizer... Coloque-se no meu lugar. Como ia se sentir se ganhasse um banho meu sendo um marmanjo desse tamanho já?

- Awn... – balbuciou o sagitariano, bagunçando o pequeno progresso que o outro havia feito com os cabelos. – Desde que fosse com carinho... Muito bem!

- ...

- Quê?

- Não sei por que ainda tento discutir com você...

Aiolos piscou um olho para ele, abrindo a porta do carro, para, em seguida, empurrá-lo carro à dentro sem se importar com os protestos de dor do mais novo – porque, embora o trajeto fosse muitíssimo curto, o sagitariano sabia que se fossem andando, o caçula teria mais tempo para reclamar e eles se atrasariam ainda mais.

- _Aw!_ Esquece o que eu disse... – Aiolia se pôs a resmungar sem parar – Você mereceu todo o trabalho que te dei... E foi pouco até...

- Claro! Claro! São as consequências por ter praticamente _implorado _pra ter um irmãozinho aos nossos pais... – disse num tom soturno, sentando-se ao volante e fingindo limpar uma lágrima inexistente.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior – machucando mais a pele sensível –, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela, decidido a não cair naquela. No entanto, pior que aguentar as lamurias do irmão, era ter de lidar com o atípico silêncio do mesmo. Onde estavam os suspiros e as reclamações sofridas que incrementariam o drama?

Indiferente aos olhares enviesados que o mais novo passou a lhe endereçar, Aiolos simplesmente dirigiu os poucos metros que separavam sua casa da de Shion com uma expressão compenetrada, seus olhos verdes-azulados perdendo-se no caminho que conhecia de cor. Talvez fossem aqueles trajes negros somados aos caninos postiços – visíveis quando o mais velho entreabria os lábios –, Aiolia não saberia dizer, mas o ar distante e elegante do irmão quase o fazia acreditar que ele realmente era algum tipo de vampiro belo e surreal.

- E eu sou um leão-fantasma de ressaca! – resmungou enjoado, encarando o retrovisor, desistindo de vez das tentativas inúteis de deixar o cabelo apresentável.

- O que diss-...?

A pergunta de Aiolos foi interrompida quando o leonino aproveitou o sinal vermelho para inclinar-se no banco e estalar um beijo no rosto do irmão. Queria pedir desculpas por dar tanto trabalho e dizer que o irmão era mesmo demais, porém, aquilo foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer no momento. Mesmo assim, Aiolos deve ter entendido, porque sorriu e deu outra bela bagunçada nos cabelos do caçula.

- Sinceramente? Com essa cara e essas roupas que você me vestiu, estou me sentindo o L, de Death Note... – Aiolia explicou, um pouco mais tarde, fazendo beicinho enquanto saiam do carro e começavam a se aproximar da entrada da festa toda decorada com muito preto, roxo e laranja. – Continuo _muito_ zoado?

Aiolos encostou as mãos no rosto do mais novo, levantando-o para uma análise meticulosa. Observou desde os cabelos indomáveis, que lhe conferiam um ar meio infantil; passando pelos olhos brilhantes, que já não estavam mais avermelhados, embora, ainda estivessem adornados por sombras escuras; até parar nos lábios secos, que o caçula insistia em mordiscar e deixar piores ainda. É, tirando a boca e a pele ainda lívida, até que não estava tão mal assim.

- E o cabelo... – o leonino acrescentou com um suspiro, levantando a mão para tocar a campainha. Parou o que ia fazer quando algo lhe ocorreu subitamente: – Espera aí... Se você me deu banho, significa que também lavou meus cabelos, né?

O mais velho assentiu, adiantando-se para tocar a campainha.

- Além disso... – Aiolia continuou, ignorando o ruído da porta sendo aberta, arregalando os olhos e finalmente raciocinando sobre a esquisitice toda daquela noite. O irmão nem tinha lhe acordado mais cedo para que se arrumasse direito e...

- Oi, Mu! – Aiolos exclamou rapidamente, tentando não parecer culpado, já empurrando o amigo para o lado. – Dá licença!

_- Volte aqui, Aiolos! O que você fez com o meu cabelo?!_

_Fim_

* * *

**N/A: **Awn, Aiolos seria _hors concours_ em qualquer concurso do tipo "melhor irmão mais velho"... S2

Apesar de ter sido feita com inspiração no Halloween, deu pra ver que o foco não foi exatamente o evento xD Enfim, espero que tenha servido pra descontrair :3 Que tal ficou essa ficlet com os irmãos Ai-Ai? S2

Em tempo: as oneshots _Numa Manhã Qualquer_ e _Numa Tarde Qualquer_ também podem ser interpretadas como "sides alternativas" de _Change of Heart_, só que possuem uma visão bem futurística ;D


End file.
